Zodiac Band
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Here's my first Furuba AU story. Yuki, Kyou, Momiji, and Haru have formed a band. Throw Honda Tohru into the insane mixture and see what you get :


*Here's my first AU Fruits Basket fic.  There is no curse to there's no transformation and I'll explain why Yuki and Kyou call each other cat and rat a bit later.  I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters in the show.  Anyways, enjoy my twisted little story ^_^ *

Four handsome cousins walked down the path towards their older cousin Shigure's house.  Ever since they started their band they had been staying there because everyone at the Souma main house grew tired of listening to them day in and day out.

"I'm telling you if a cute girl joined it would double, maybe even triple our audience," insisted the young blonde haired boy with gleaming brown eyes.

            A boy with deep orange hair and eyes smacked him on the head in annoyance.

"Shut up!  That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I don't hear you coming up with anything better baka neko," an almost feminine looking boy answered coolly.  

"What did you call me kuso nezumi," exclaimed Kyou.

"I called you baka neko," answered Yuki.

"You must really want me to kick your ass!"

"Go ahead and try it.  You'll only loose like you always do."

            One could literally see the steam coming out of Kyou's ears.  Momiji immediately jumped in to try and stop the impending fight.

"Maa, maa.  You guys shouldn't fights like this.  How are we supposed to become a famous band if we break up before we become famous?"

"Keep out of it!"

"You're testing my patience Kyou," said a calm looking boy with white hair.

"Shut up Haru!"

"You're telling me to shut up baka neko!  Come over here and make me!"

            Momiji and Yuki went white.  Haru was angry and when he was angry he became a totally different person.  As Haru and Kyou started to fight a man walked up behind Momiji and Yuki.  Wearing a plain looking kimono, the main looked to be in his mid to late twenties and was as attractive as the boys standing before him.

"They're at it again?"

"Ah, Shigure.  When did you creep up behind us?"

"Yuki-kun.  I don't think I like how you phrased that," said Shigure melodramatically.  

"Don't worry, they'll be done in a while.  Kyou is still stronger that Haru," said Momiji with a smile.

"They can beat the crap out of each other for all I care," said Yuki with no particular emotion in his voice.

"It's nice to know that Yuki-kun cares so much for his cousins."

"Was there something you wanted Shigure," was Yuki's only reply.

"Ah, hai.  I came upon a landslide down the path and when I went to investigate, I found a girl lying on the ground next to a mangled tent.  She was wearing a Kaibara High School uniform so I thought you might know her."

"Eh.  Where is she," Momiji asked with concern even though he didn't know who it was.

"She's back at the house.  I gave her the spare bedroom and she's been sleeping ever since.  She has a slight fever so I called Ha-san.  Come on, I'll take you to her."

"You didn't do anything perverted did you," Yuki suspiciously asked.

"Mou, Yuki-kun is so mean.  I did absolutely nothing," Shigure answered waving his hands in front of him in protest.

            Yuki turned to his two fighting cousins.

"Oi, we're leaving now."

            The two looked up from their brawl over to their princely cousin who only gave them a look of contempt in return.  Both of them stood up straight and brushed themselves off.

"We'll continue this later," said Kyou.

"Iie.  I can't beat you, I need more training," said Haru who had returned to his normal mellow self.

"Nani! You baka, why did you just say that to begin with!"

            Haru looked forward and realized that Yuki and Momiji were farther up the path.  The both ran to catch up with their cousins and eventually the group made it back to Shigure's house.  Shigure led the boys up to the guest bedroom and Yuki recognized the girl Shigure found immediately.

"Honda Tohru," Yuki said quietly.

"What was that Yuki-kun?"

"The girls name is Honda Tohru.  She's in the same class as the baka neko and myself."

"Nani," yelled Kyou.

"Sh.  Kyou-kun, you'll wake her."

"I know Tohru.  She's a very kind person," Momiji said as he glanced worriedly over at the sick girl, "I hope she's okay."

"I think she'll be alright," Shigure reassured.

"We still haven't established how she got caught in the landslide," said Yuki.

"From what I can gather, she was living out of a tent on our property.  She must not have realized how unstable the land becomes after it rains."

            Both Yuki and Kyou looked at Shigure.

"Living out of a tent," Kyou questioned.

"But why," followed Yuki.

            Before Shigure could say anything else he was distracted by Tohru who stirred and then woke.  Her eyes went wide as she realized she didn't know where she was and she was surrounded by the four Souma boys that went to her school.  She noticed Yuki and Kyou in particular.  Wearily she sat up.

"Yuki-kun?  Kyou-kun?"

            Suddenly she felt light headed from the sudden elevation and the room started to spin.  Almost as quickly as she woke up, she passed out.

"Honda-san!"


End file.
